


X Files: The Great Takeover

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agents Scully, Doggett and Mulder try to decipher some evidence an old friends gives them… sequel to looking for Jeremiah. Takes place between Three Words and Alone, Season Eight.





	1. Scully's findings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Scully, Agent Doggett, Agent Mulder or Jeremiah Smith. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox

FBI Headquarters   
J Edgar Hoover Building   
Washington DC  
X Files Unit  
Friday 9am

A very heavily pregnant Agent Dana Scully entered the X Files office that Friday morning to check on her partner Agent Fox Mulder.   
She did get his message and took the rest of the week off. But she was tired of staying home and so decided to spend a couple of hours at work and see how Mulder was doing. Plus she had something to give him too.   
She found her partner sitting at his desk with an open file and pencil. He looked up in surprise. “Scully,” he greeted her. Even though he was happy to see her, Scully caught a glimmer of guilt in his look. “Mulder,” she replied with a small smile. “Did you get my message?” Mulder asked.   
Scully nodded. “I did but I got tired of being at home so I decided to come in and check how you’re doing,” she told him, before glancing at the open file on Mulder’s desk.   
“What are you working on Mulder?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. Before Mulder could react, Scully playfully snatched the file from his desk and began reading. But when she read, her playful nature disappeared and was replaced by a frown on her pretty face.   
“Mulder you found Jeremiah too? When were you gonna tell me about this?” she demanded. Mulder rubbed his neck with an awkward look on his face. “I’m sorry Scully. I just didn’t want you to worry,”he told her. Then Mulder realised what Scully had just said. “Wait Scully, what did you mean when you said “too”?” Mulder asked.   
Scully reached into her pocket and took out a note of paper which she gave to Mulder. “This was slipped under my door this morning,” she told him. Mulder read the note, intrigued. It was a note from someone they both knew. “Meet me at the south side of Area 51 tonight at 1am. J” was all that was scribbled on it.  
Mulder raised an eyebrow. “Things are getting interesting,” he said and Scully nodded. “I was going to ask if you would go in my place. Just tell him I sent you,” Scully told Mulder. Mulder nodded. “If we don’t scare him off first. But we’ll try. I’ll go out there tonight with Agent Doggett,” he told her.   
Scully sighed. “So he says our worlds gonna end. What did you find to justify that theory?” Scully asked. Mulder pointed at the file with his pencil.   
“It’s at the back,” he told her simply. She read the section that he was referring to. “An alien invasion in AD 2020. The mission: to retrieve taken technology from Area 51. The mission is called The Great Takeover,” Scully read before passing the file back to Mulder. “You got all that from that website?” she asked him sceptically.   
Ah, skeptic Scully. How he missed her, Mulder thought to himself. “It’s not just any website, Scully,” he told her.   
“No, of course it isnt as it comes from the gospel of the Lone Gunmen,” Scully said as she went and sat down in a chair across from Mulder’s desk.   
“Frohike said Jeremiah visited them and told them the same thing that he told Agent Doggett and I,” Mulder explained. “So where did he go? Did Agent Doggett find him?” Scully asked. Mulder shook his head. “No, and I didn’t think he would either,” he told her. Scully sighed. “So are we going to warn the government at Area 51 about this?” she asked. Mulder shook his head again. “Scully, you’re saying ‘we’ a lot. I can’t let you investigate this in your condition. Please take the rest of this week off Scully, and trust that Doggett and I will do the job,” Mulder pleaded. Finally Scully nodded. “Okay I’ll go home. Just promise me you’ll keep me updated on everything you find out,” she told him. Mulder nodded.   
“We will,” he told her. Scully nodded and stood up just before Agent Doggett entered the office with two cups of coffee in his hands. “Hey Agent Mulder they didn’t have the one you wanted so I got you an Americana instead and-,” Doggett broke off the end of his sentence in surprise when he saw Agent Scully standing in the office. She smiled at him. “Agent Doggett,” she greeted him. Doggett smiled back at her. “Agent Scully, we weren’t expecting you till next week,” he said with an awkward look at Mulder as he passed him his coffee. “It’s okay Agent Doggett. Agent Mulder bought me up to speed. I’m off home now and Mulder said he’d keep me updated,” Scully said. Doggett nodded in relief.   
“Plus our old friend left her this note,” Mulder told him as he passed him Scully’s note. “We’re going out there tonight I take it?” Doggett asked Mulder who nodded. He then turned to Scully. “We’re off now, Scully so please go home and rest. We’ll let you know how we get on,” Mulder told her.   
Scully nodded. “Good luck. See you guys later,” she told them and both agents said their goodbyes before Scully left.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Doggett and Mulder receive a warning...

South side of Area 51  
Groom lake, Nevada  
12:45am

Agents Doggett and Mulder looked up at the night sky as they leant against the bonnet of their car. They had just about made it to Area 51 on time and were waiting for Jeremiah to show up.   
Doggett shone his flashlight on Jeremiah’s file as Mulder explained to him everything he and Scully knew about the half man, half alien healer.   
Needless to say, Doggett was skeptic all of the whole thing and had no clue what to do. So he tried his best to keep an open mind after hearing all about this guy but it wasn’t easy.   
Then Doggett looked up as Mulder tapped him on his shoulder. “Agent Doggett,” Mulder said in a hushed voice before gesturing with a nod. “Look,” he told him. Doggett looked in the direction Mulder was gesturing to and saw a figure in the shadows. “Holy God,” Doggett whispered. “Is that him? Is that really him?” he asked in a low voice. “I don’t know but there’s only one way to find out,” Mulder said.  
Before Doggett could stop him Mulder made his way quietly to the figure. “Jeremiah? Jeremiah Smith?” he asked.   
After a moment figure stepped out from behind the tree and Mulder and Doggett could see him in the dark, lit only by Doggett’s flashlight. “Turn that damn thing off,” Jeremiah told Doggett, who did as he was told.   
“Where’s Agent Scully?” Jeremiah asked. “She had to stay home. So Doggett and I said we’d come instead,” Mulder told them in a low voice.   
Jeremiah sighed before reaching in to his pocket. “Here’s some evidence for you about the Great Takeover. I asked for Scully as I know she wants evidence. Take this and get out of here. Never contact me again, understand?” Jeremiah said in a hurried whisper as he shoved the evidence into Mulder’s hand. Before Mulder could reply, he looked up and Jeremiah was gone.   
Mulder looked at the CD in his hands. This was it, he thought excitedly. Proof!


	3. Analysing the evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents try to decipher Jeremiah's message...

FBI Headquarters  
Washington DC  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
X Files Unit  
Saturday 10am

Agents Mulder and Doggett sat at their desks the next morning. They had been up all night travelling back from Area 51 and headed straight to the office to see what was on the CD. But when he put it in his computer, Mulder was a little disappointed.   
All it was showing was photos of alien species he already knew about, and there was writing but Mulder couldn’t make head nor tail about it. “It’s just gibberish,” he said in annoyance to Agent Doggett. “But it’s proof right? Surely you could convince Agent Scully with it,” Doggett said.   
“She wouldn’t believe it though, Agent Doggett. At best the evidence is a slideshow of aliens that we know already exist,” Mulder told him. Doggett sighed. “I don’t know what to think about this, Mulder. But I know you know Agent Scully better than I do, so it’s probably best that you explain this evidence to her and let her decide,” Doggett said. Mulder nodded. “I’ll go now,” he said before taking the CD and putting on his jacket. “Good luck,” Doggett told him.

* * *

 

Agent Scully’s apartment,   
Georgetown Virginia   
Later that day 

“So that’s all it is?” Agent Scully asked as she too put the CD into her computer and studied the photographs. Mulder sat on the couch as she sat by her desk. “Yep, that’s all it was. He said he wanted to see you to prove to you that these aliens do exist,” Mulder told her. “But we already know they exist,” Scully said. Then raised her eyebrow. “Well you already know they exist,” she said, correcting herself which earned her a smile from Mulder.   
“Exactly. Big question is Scully, would you accept that as proof?” he asked her. Scully pondered for a moment as she looked over the photos once again. Then finally, she nodded.   
“I would say this CD is worth keeping. Put it in an X File Mulder and we’ll come back to it when the time comes,” Scully told him as she took the CD out from her computer and gave it back to him.   
“I honestly don’t know what the text means, that’ll be another thing to ask Jeremiah if we ever see him again,” she said. Mulder nodded before standing up.   
“Thanks Scully,” he said. “I’ll be off back to the office and I’ll put it in an X File like you said,” he told her and Scully nodded before she showed him out the door.   
“Say hello to Agent Doggett for me,” she said to which Mulder smiled. “Will do. Take care, Scully. See you next week,” Mulder told her. “Yeah, see you then,” Scully replied with a smile before watching him go and closing the door behind him.


	4. Doggett's opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Doggett shares what he thinks should happen to the evidence...

FBI Headquarters  
Washington DC  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
X Files Unit  
4pm

“So we’re keeping it then I take it,” Doggett said as he watched Mulder put the disc into a file before filing it away in the X Files cabinet later that day. “Yep. Scully said it was the best thing to do so we can fall back on it if and when the time comes,” Mulder told him. Doggett nodded.   
“I can ask Knowle about the text if you like,” Doggett offered. Mulder shook his head. “Thanks for the thought, Agent Doggett, but I don’t trust your Knowle. Or anyone else. Best just to keep it between us three,” Mulder replied before sitting at his desk.  
“I think there’s nothing to this Great Takeover. We don’t even know which people will be involved or which people from the government knows about this. I say we get rid of the disc just in case an enemy get their hands on it at least,” Doggett said. Mulder stroked his chin thoughtfully before nodding. “Good thinking Agent Doggett, I’ll keep it in a special area. One that only Scully will know. We won’t tell you if that’s okay with you,” Mulder said.  
Doggett nodded as Mulder took the file out of the cabinet again and placed it on his desk.   
“No worries Agent Mulder. The less people who know where that disc is, the better,” Doggett replied.   
Mulder nodded as he at his desk. Doggett got ready to go. “Well Agent Mulder I’m off. I’m going to catch up on some sleep. Maybe you should too, you look rather tired,” Doggett commented as he put on his jacket and walked towards the door. Mulder shrugged. “I’m okay, thanks Agent Doggett, I’ll stay here a bit longer and study the text again then Ill go and give it to Scully again,” Mulder told him.   
“Don’t stay too late,” Doggett replied before leaving the office. Mulder sighed as he studied the text on his CD once again. This was one mystery he wouldn’t be able to solve anytime soon… 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
